


Bare and Burning

by AirashiSakura



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Married Sex, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sasuke teasing Sakura, Sex after a long time, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because I wanted to wite smut and I did, nervous Sakura, soft dom Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: Sasuke getting kinky was a rare thing, although the intensity by which he loved her in bed burned hotter than any of his Katon jutsus.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Bare and Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! *Nervously Chuckles* Ahem! This thing was finished months before, but honestly, I didn't have the courage to publish until a few months before, I became a little braver and published it in FFN and finally decided to do it here too.
> 
> Like I said, this is my first attempt to write smut, so any kind of reviews are welcomed. Maybe if I get a good response, I can finally give attention to other unfinished smuts that I have been ignoring for a long.

Sakura was still enjoying being lazy when she bumped into the bed. Her smile content from the previous night's family time. It was all because of Sarada that they ended sleeping together in their living room while reminiscing about the old days. She was happy for her daughter had been able to spend some time with her father after Sasuke returned from another long mission, though she missed alone time with Sasuke.

She scrunched her nose at the thought of becoming selfishly needy and didn't notice when Sasuke entered the room. Before she could drag herself out from her sluggish state to get ready for her shift in the hospital, she felt Sasuke's hand wrap around her body as his head settled on her shoulders. Sakura giggled as he mumbled, "I missed this," while kissing her exposed neck. Sasuke's hand trailed down the side of her torso as he pinched her hips lightly. Kisses became needier, leaving marks on her neck. Sakura gasped from his sudden attack and for a moment she wanted to give in, but the huge piles of work at the hospital forbade her to.

"Mhmm. Sasuke-kun, I have-ahh-to- go to the hospital. Maybe-we can- ahh -continue this at night." Sakura managed to say as his tongue traced her jawline and his finger circled over the fabric covering her taut abdomen.

"Hn. I have to train Sarada now." He gave a chaste kiss on her lips before he withdrew away from her. He sat, his back facing her although he was reluctant to leave the bed, as if he still had some unfinished business to take care of.

 _Shan_ _n_ _aro_ _o_ _! A quickie would have done._ Her inner self wailed on losing his warmth, contradicting her spoken words.

Her face turned red as Sasuke turned back and smirked evilly.

_Oh no! Not that expression. Did he hear me?_

Sakura froze as within a blink of her eye Sasuke pinned her beneath him, and he brought his lips near her ear as his hot breath lingered on her skin.

Sasuke whispered naughtily, "Make sure you are only in a t-shirt", as he squeezed one of her breasts.

She let out a breathy moan as the reddening of her face deepened more and she nodded obediently.

Sasuke getting kinky was a rare thing, although the intensity by which he loved her in bed burned hotter than any of his katon jutsus. He kissed her again but this time he let his tongue linger on her lips asking for permission to invade her sweet cavity and she let him. The enticing twist and turn of their tongues was transient but letting her feel his need for her.

"Without panties even." He hummed over her lips.

The words and the way he spoke churned her core as her finger twitched to grip something. She bit her lower lip and held her breath as she looked shyly towards him. Sasuke chuckled as he got up again and left the room. Sasuke loved teasing her.

Sakura covered her burning face with a pillow. She knew today was going to be a hard day for her with these erotic thoughts popping up during work.

Dinner was as usual. Sarada talked about missions and updated her mother on her training with her father. But Uchiha Sakura was too distracted to pay attention. Her mind was caught up with the assignment that her husband gave. She often glanced at Sasuke, who just was eating his dinner with his usual face. She highly doubted he even remembered what he asked in the morning.

_Not even a fucking hint!_

Nevertheless, she wrapped up kitchen chores as soon as she could and bid her daughter a good night, pretending she was tired after her shifts.

And here she was wearing one of Sasuke's dark blue full-sleeved t-shirts. She sat over the edge of the bed with her gorgeous legs crossed over one another. The anticipation and the sound of his demanding voice from the morning turned her on to a whole new level. She had been distracted the whole day by images of their naked, sweaty, and heaving bodies flashing through her brain, and later when she came back home and showered she found herself wet.

_Damn her body and how it responds to him._

Sasuke took his own sweet time. He had already noticed her distracted during dinner. He knew his wife and her vulnerabilities. He wanted to tease her more but he can tell his hunger was greater, thus he finally decides to show up.

Sakura was about to get properly dressed to go look for him when she heard the doorknob turn. Her breath hitched, thoughts running wild.

Sasuke held his breath for a second at the sight, Sakura in one of his t-shirts that he didn't even remember. Her slender legs pressed together, glowing marvelously due to pale lights illuminating the room. His oversized T-shirt didn't let him make much out of the curves of her well-crafted body, but the deep V neck of the t-shirt tapered just to reveal her cleavage.

_D_ _amn that t-shirt that covered her sex._

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke observed her carefully. The raven-haired shinobi was always a careful reader of situations. The glint in his eyes confirmed to her that he remembered. Sasuke took languid steps with a smirk forming on his lips as Sakura stared at him innocently, fidgeting with the hem of the t-shirt.

Sasuke stopped a few steps away from her. Sakura got off the bed, swaying her hips in the process, and decreased the distance between them. Her core was a cauldron of heated liquid that was soaking and staining her. Never had she thought one of his fantasies was to see his wife in a single piece of clothing!

_This was going to be a long night!_

Sakura followed his lead and Sasuke brushed his thumb on her blushing cheek and tucked her rosy strands of hair behind her ears, never breaking gaze with her. Sakura kissed the palm resting on her cheeks with the corner of her lips. The pupils in her green eyes dilated, begging him to touch her more.

Sasuke traced her lower lip with his index finger as he set his eyes on her lips, parted with slightly rough breaths. Those sultry full lips tempted him to claim them. _And he did!_ He kissed her voraciously, biting, nibbling, and sucking those lips. Sakura returned the favor with the same fervor. She always melted into his mouth and he forcefully dipped his tongue into her cavity.

Sakura moaned as she entangled her arms around Sasuke's neck, inviting him to evade her mouth deeper. Sasuke let out a groan when Sakura bit his lower lip hard, pulling out of the kiss, but securely pinned his lip between her incisors.

_Fucking painful and demanding._

He could feel his member twitch from being assaulted by the owner of that fucking pleasurable mouth. His hand slid around the side of her body and snuck below the t-shirt to grope her ass cheek. Sakura gasped in response, and her grip on his lip loosened.

"Good girl," he found she totally followed his orders, of only wearing his t-shirt, and he again kissed her, his tongue dominating hers, leaving her breathless this time. His hand cupped her damp sex, and she moaned lewdly at his touch.

_Kami, she needed it!_

Sasuke smirked, feeling how dripping wet she was. Sakura unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers unstable, and breath shaking as Sasuke's finger ran through her slick folds. She smiled smugly when she finally tossed the shirt off him, savoring his toned abs.

Sasuke retracted his hand, and Sakura sighed in frustration. She needed it. _Right there. Right now._ But Sasuke planned to torment her more and started unbuckling his pants. Sakura tried to take off her t-shirt, but Sasuke gripped her hand.

"No, not yet."

Sakura raises her brows in confusion. Nevertheless, the sight of his painfully hard member bulging from his underwear dropped her to her knees. Her eyes intensely burning with desires as she kissed around his crotch, rubbing her dainty hands on his inner thighs. He let out breathy moans as her palm slipped into his underwear to grip his erect member. She wraps her slender fingers around his member, the popped up vein underneath pulsating in her grip, and Sasuke hissed as she flicked her thumb at the tip. Sakura started rubbing languidly as her other hand strips him down. Sasuke slipped out of his last garment, kicking it off and forgetting about it.

 _And there he is,_ _naked_ _and_ _bare. All for her._

She pressed her lips fervently to his length and her palm fondled his balls as she gripped one of his legs to anchor herself. Sasuke rolled his eyes, throwing his head back as Sakura glided his length into her mouth. Sasuke gutturally groans as Sakura got his shaft very wet with her mouth and then at the next moment she stroked him while sucking his balls gently. Sakura being considerate about showering affection towards his balls left him dumbstruck.

She cheekily smiled as her hand trailed through his torso. She looked into his eyes as she swirled her tongue around the tip that was oozing with pre-cum, holding it at the base. She started placing kisses on his erection. And to tease him, she slightly scraped her teeth against it carefully, not to ruin his build-up.

He cursed as he gripped a handful of her hair and shoved his member into her mouth, coaxing her to take the entire length. The warmth of her cavity, the sound of her choking against his hard member, and the digging of her nails on his buttocks increased his carnal hunger.

 _He felt like_ _he was_ _being worshiped!_

He wanted to toss her to bed now, tear that damn T-shirt off and return the favor of teasing her with his teeth. He swore he was going to leave her covered with dark purple marks all over her body. He panted at the sight of his wife drawing her lubricious mouth over his throbbing sex.

He made her stand on her feet by grabbing her neck. He saw the state he brought her to. Her eyes glassy, heavily breathing, saliva drooling out from the corner of her mouth before she wiped it away with her knuckles, her nipples peeking out of the t-shirt so painfully hard and he bet her sex is already a pool of saccharine fluids. All he has to do now is to jump on her - the delicious feast that he has been waiting for months to devour.

He kissed her hungrily and the next moment he pulled the t-shirt off her, leaving her naked. Finally got rid of that damn garment. He gripped her by her hair as he placed an open-mouth kiss at her neck pulse point, then pulled the skin with teeth and Sakura whimpered from the pleasure and pain. He repeated the same pattern on her throat, leaving nasty marks.

He pushed her onto the bed as he positioned himself between her spread legs. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was begging to be touched there. He has hardly started yet here she was asking for her release. His Sharingan came to life to capture the beautiful, messed up raunchy view.

Seeing one of the strongest kunoichi reduced to a writhing mess and begging for his mercy made him so proud of his very existence.

He supported his weight on his stump as he murmured at her to be a bit more patient between kisses. She mewled in his mouth due to building pleasure between her thighs. Sasuke ran his tongue under her chin before proceeding to the throat and stopped at the valley between her breasts.

 _Kami! His warm wet tongue running wild on her body_ _gave her goosebumps._

He pinched her inner thighs, making her purr his name as his tongue played with one of her pebbled nipples. He bit it, imparting her with the same bittersweet pain she had given him. He did the same with the other breast as his calloused finger rubbed her thighs, painfully denying to touch her begging and soaking sex. Sakura groaned and pressed her hips against his body, rubbing her heated, soaked sex with his. Sasuke hissed on contact. He knew she wanted to allure him into her depths. But he was not giving up.

_Not now, at least._

He got off of her and before Sakura could protest. Sasuke grabbed her by her ankle and partially pulled her off the bed such that her upper half body was on the bed and lower half hung out. Sasuke smirked as he knelt down between her parted legs.

 _Oh, Kami! The sight of Uchiha Sasuke kneeling before was enough to push her_ _to_ _the edge._ She knows she won't last much longer and her breaths hitched as Sasuke dipped his face into her sex, inhaling her.

"Ahh" Her fingers grabbed his ebony locks to anchor herself. Sakura's moans became more and more erratic as his flat tongue ran through her folds and he sucked and bit teasingly at her clit. She shuts her eyes from the pure intense pleasure she was experiencing, while his tongue swirled forming a pattern around the tiny bundle of nerves, sending jolts across her body as she chanted his name restlessly. She was deliciously wet there as Sasuke ate her out like he hadn't before. He pushed two fingers inside her, slowly teasing her, and Sakura cried his name sharply and pulled his hair. Sakura arched her back, her toes curled, and her thighs shook as she was about to come. The assault by his tongue and fingers became merciless as she cried, moaned, and cursed loudly as every single cell of her body resonated with her orgasm.

Sasuke lifted his head to see Sakura reduced into a puddle - eyes tightly closed as she struggled to breathe properly, mouth wide open and waves of pleasure crashing through her veins.

He reached up to claim her open mouth. She tasted herself from his cavity as he flicked his tongue against hers and they pulled apart with a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke stands on his feet. Sakura sat hurriedly to pump his hard and erect member.

"You're going to wake Sarada up!" Sasuke teased her, although they both knew chances were very slim since she slept like a log after grueling training.

Sakura increased her speed in response. Sasuke hissed her name and Sakura smirked. _She has her own powers to shut him up._

Sasuke pushed her upper body and Sakura's back hit the bed. Sasuke grabbed her left leg and supported it on his shoulder. With his lone hand, he parted her legs wider, keeping her calf upright in the air, and pushed his way slowly into her vagina.

Both moaned in unison when his hardness ground against her inner wall. Sasuke slapped her ass cheek, again grabbing her leg to his desired position for deeper penetration. Sakura started fondling her breasts and started matching her rhythm with Sasuke. With every sound of their wet skin slapping against each other, they are driven into ecstasy. Sakura with her half-lidded eyes barely managed to properly cuss as Sasuke struggled not to close his eyes. He didn't want to miss this wanton view of her.

Sasuke could feel her walls closing tightly around his pulsating sex. He drove into her relentlessly while Sakura could feel her hamstrings aching for mercy. But she was too turned on to stop him. Sasuke somehow sensed her pain when her thighs vigorously started shaking. He slowed down his pace as he gently massaged her calf and pulled himself out half-heartedly.

"Too horny to even it's hurting. Huh?"

"But it was feeling so damn good." Sakura pouted.

Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed her chin and leaned forward to kiss her, swallowing her every moan, and then he demanded, _"Turn around_ _,_ _o_ _n your fours."_

Sakura followed his command as she supported herself on her limbs and looked at him from over her shoulder. He leaned forward to leave trails of kisses on her spine as he kneaded one of her breasts. He bit the soft skin of her back as his fingers pinched her erect nipples, earning a sharp moan from her. He moved his hand to rub over her warm, glistening sex and she purred his name in response. He pumped himself and he entered her again.

Sakura dipped her head and stretched her hands forward as she screeched from the pleasure rushing within her. Sasuke picked up his speed again as he rammed her from behind, hard and fast, leaving her ass cheeks stinging as he slaps both alternatively.

"Sas-ahh-ke-kun, please ahh make me come- ahh" She nearly screamed, her mind filled with pleasure and need.

"God Sakura, control!" He smirked. He loved to hear her like this.

She pulled herself away from him and then banged hard against him.

"Fuck Sakura," he cursed. Sakura was again successful in her attempt to shut him up.

Sasuke didn't let her take control though. He grabbed her by her hips and savagely pounded inside her as she bit the back of her hand to muffle her moans. Sasuke reached for her clit as he started rubbing the sensitive nub with his fingers. He could feel her wall tightening around his throbbing and pulsating sex as he pushed and pulled. The sound of wet sex hitting with each other, his names on her lips, and his animalistic groans filled the room. Now, he didn't care if anyone heard them.

"Sakura, I am at my limit," Sasuke rasped, still driving inside her wet core like crazy. Sakura hummed in response as she arched her back and buried her head within sheets as she moaned his name, body shaking with pleasure as she came.

_He was done for tonight._

His name on her salacious mouth had done it again as he thrust deeply one... two… and three… as he came inside her, rasping her name. He pulled out of her, panting as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Sakura hummed at the hot sensation of their fluids intermingling together. She rolled her limp body to lay comfortably on the mattress.

Sasuke noticed the mess they have made - crumpled sheets, bruises on her skin, and their liquids percolating her inner thighs. He took a wipe from the bedstand to clean her off. Sakura gratefully hummed again as she opened her arms, indicating to Sasuke it was time to come and rest now. He followed and the next moment he was in her comforting arms, kissing her gently, both of them embracing in their euphoric state.

"Maybe we are too old for this stuff," Sakura jokingly said, her voice now hoarse.

"Doesn't feel like that, the way you were screaming," Sasuke scoffed as he started healing the hickeys on her skin.

"That's your fault," Sakura slapped him playfully on his back.

"Hn."

Sakura kissed him while playing with his dark hair. They pull back and she stared at the crimson whirlpool that turned to onyx again, silently wishing to spend the last day of her life with this man.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look, but she giggled instead. Sasuke lazily searched for sheets and covered them. Then he settled his head on her shoulder as he lied on her side.

Sakura tucked her hand beneath his neck to wrap him up as she gently rubbed his back. Sasuke encircled her torso with his hands to hold her closer.

"Sakura"

"Hm?" Her other free hand brushed his locks out of his face.

"Thank you for everything," he said, his voice filled with content.

Sakura smiled widely. She kissed the crown of his head and said, "I love you too, Anata."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Yay or nay???  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
